


Extra Credit

by KinkyFox



Series: The Subs of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about Kira needing extra credit so she skips class to sit hidden under her dad's desk and suck him off while he's teaching, with her classmates none the wiser? Bonus points if he fucks her over the desk after class gets out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dad: Kira, can you see me in my office? Right now please.**

Kira groaned as she saw the text message, excusing herself from the others, and explaining she'd see them in class - History was next anyway, so even if her dad wanted to keep her a long time, she'd at least see them then. Moving through the hallway, she knocked on the door before coming in, closing it behind her when she saw her dad writing the day's lesson on the board.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly." He said, smiling at her. "I just got off the phone to your mother... She said that you were concerned about your grades." Kira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I told her not to tell you about that because you'd make a big deal about it."

"Of course I'll make a big deal about it, you're my daughter, and I want you to succeed in life, so if there's a way I can help you, then I'll do that." He got up, and stroked her hair. "I have noticed with your powers coming in, you've... become distracted. Your grades in my class have been lowering, at least."

"I know." She frowned, leaning into his touch. "I just... with so many other things to focus on..." She looked up at him, biting her lip. "I don't want to get something for nothing though... I can do extra credit? Bring my grades back up? Because if they don't I won't be able to play Lacrosse, then I won't be able to go to college, then I won't get a good job, then I--"

"Kira, Kira, breathe. It's fine." He looked a little nervous, and glanced at the clock before he sat back down in his chair. "I have an idea of some extra credit work for you."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, and she moved forward. "What is it?"

"It's very... Unorthodox." He looked up and down his daughter, and swallowed hard. With everything going on, it'd been a while for him. He couldn't believe he was even considering this, but... "... I'd like for you to suck my cock." Kira stared at him, wide-eyed, never expecting to hear something like that from her dad's mouth, let alone directed at her, but... It wasn't a big deal, right? And was a lot easier than doing some essay or huge project that would take up more of her time.

"Um... sure." She said, shyly. "Right now?"

"If you'd like, I won't make you do it if you don't want to." He said softly, taking his daughter's hand and stroking it. "Would you like to be my cocksucker for the day?" A shiver ran down Kira's spine, and in that moment, she knew she had to know what it was like. Nodding, she quickly scrambled under his desk, sitting on her heels, and watched as her father sat down, spreading his legs a little wider. He was about to unzip his pants, when the bell rang for class.

Kira moved to get up, but Ken quickly placed a hand on her head, petting it softly.

"They won't know." He reassured, and Kira shivered with excitement yet again, the idea that they could be caught. Sure she'd never be able to live it down or show her face in public if they were caught... But she'd just have to make sure that didn't happen.

Even as the class filed into the room, Kira watched as her father pulled down his zipper at last, his cock limp as he pulled it from his briefs, and Kira leant in to tentatively lick the head. The taste wasn't bad, and she heard as there was a hitch in his breathing, just as he was about to address the class.

"Today we're going to have a surprise pop quiz. The questions are on your desk, I expect this to take the entire lesson. If you have any questions for me, please come up to the desk to ask them." With Kira's hesitant licks to his cock, it was hard for Ken to focus on what he was saying, and reaching under the desk, he stroked her hair, nudging her a little closer.

"This will be going towards your final grade, so I expect you to work hard for it." He addressed the class, but knew Kira would understand. Feeling her lips wrap around his cock a second later, he knew she'd gotten the message.

Holding onto Ken's hips, Kira used them as an anchor to pull herself into as she took more and more of his cock down her throat. It was as big as Scott's, but thicker, and Kira was careful to try not to gag, knowing from the silence of the class that everyone would be able to hear. Her heartbeat was increased with excitement, and she began to move faster, desperate to take as much of her father down her throat as she could. Spit soaked into her shirt, and she was proud to find him growing harder for her with every motion. Holding it in her throat for as long as she could, she pulled back as she felt the air in her lungs giving out, she smiled as her father reached down to stroke a hand through her hair, praising her actions.

"Sir, where's Kira?" Scott asked, motioning towards her bag next to the desk, and Kira paused in her movements, nervous that she was about to be revealed, but Ken just shook his head.

"She went to the nurses office for a lie down, I'm going to check on her myself after class." He explained, stroking at Kira's hair to reassure her that everything was okay, and biting down on his own lip as she returned to her sucking motions, his hand now guiding the speed she went at. It was nearing the end of class when he gripped her hair into a fist, clenching his teeth as he came, holding his daughter down on his cock as he did - he wanted her to swallow it all. Couldn't wait until the end of class to see exactly what she looked like. Once he released her hair, Kira bobbed her head back and forth a few more times, before pulling back to catch her breath.

"If you've finished with your paper, you may go now." Ken explained calmly, knowing from the anxious foot-tapping from most of the students, they were long since finished - admittedly he'd left a question or two off the paper just to make sure he'd have enough time before his next class to talk to Kira in private. As expected, everyone got up and left as quickly as possible, the one or two remaining not long afterwards, and Ken took a beat before he zipped his pants up, and moved to the classroom door, locking it.

"Show me your pretty face, baby." He said, his voice deeper and more seductive than Kira had heard it before, and she crawled out from underneath the table to stand in front of him. Looking over her, Ken was almost salivating. Her leggings were covered in dust from being on the ground for so long, a dark patch forming at her pussy. Her hair was disheveled, but looking at her face was what made him grow hard all over again. Her makeup that she'd carefully applied that morning was smeared - mascara dripping down her cheeks in black streaks, her eyes red from constantly reaching near the point of asphyxiation. Her lips were swollen and red from the constant slide of his cock, and her chin and shirt were soaked in spit. "You look like such a whore, baby girl. Such a satisfied hungry slut."

"I.. Need something." She muttered, shyly, her cheeks turning as red as the rest of her. "I... I loved it. And I'm so wet, and I just... I want to know..."

"Ask me, sweetheart, and we'll see." Ken stroked a hand through his daughter's hair, trying to neaten it up a little, knowing from when she was a little girl that the gentle brushing always made her feel better. "What do you want?"

"... I want you to fuck me, dad, please." She whispered, glancing up at him. Ken smiled reassuringly, slipping his tongue into her mouth to kiss her as a form of agreement, before his hands moved to her thighs, yanking down her skirt and leggings. Rubbing two fingers along her slit, he knew for sure she was wet enough already.

"Going to make you daddy's happy little slut, it's okay baby." He reassured, pulling his cock out again. Turning Kira around, he pushed her body over the desk, her head turned to face the door. "This way you can keep a watch out. Can see if anyones going to walk in on us." Both knew that it would be too late to cover up if anyone did try and open the door, but he sensed that Kira partly got off on the danger of what they were doing. Kira nodded, and resting his hands on her hips, Ken slipped into her pussy, groaning at the warmth surrounding his cock. Kira was already moaning pitifully, feeling so full, but knowing from her position, she couldn't thrust into him - only let him control what was happening.

Thankfully for her though, Ken knew they were running out of time, so wasted no time in speeding up his thrusts as fast as he could - he wanted to nut in his little girl, to show her mother when they got home just how much she'd been a good girl. A thought passed his mind of Noshiko eating his come out of their daughter's pussy, but he pushed it aside, lest it make him come straight away - Kira's orgasm was more important right now. Hearing the sounds coming from her throat though, they both knew it wouldn't be long.

"Harder daddy, please! Please fuck me!" Kira sobbed, crying louder as he did just that, the force being enough to bruise her thighs, she was sure. Feeling her orgasm getting closer, she whimpered desperately, coming instantly as she felt her father reach between her legs and begin playing with her clit, pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves as she reached the climax, soaking the edge of the desk in her juices. Seconds later, she felt her father's own load filling her pussy deeply.

Holding onto her until they both came down from their orgasms, Ken watched in amazement as Kira slipped out of his arms, and obediently began clearing her juices from the edge of his desk, her thighs wide as she crouched down. Seeing the opportunity, Ken picked up her panties, and crammed them into her pussy, kissing her neck as he did so, the number of things he wanted to do to his daughter just growing every second.

"You don't take those out, or we'll have to do all this again, okay sweetie?" He asked, and Kira nodded. "I'm very proud of you, Kira. You've done so well."

"Thanks." Kira smiled, straightening herself out before she started to move out the door. "And... dad?"

"Mmm?"

"We'll have to find a way for me to make up missing that test, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kira stirred in her sleep as she felt a hand stroking down her arm, and in a daze, she pushed it away. It was was Saturday. She just simply didn't want to get up yet.

"Nnn... Five more minutes..." She muttered, throwing her arm over her eyes as her curtains were pulled wide open to let the sunlight in.

"We have a lot to do, Kira, so no, you will not be having five more minutes." Noshiko's voice was firm, but nevertheless she gently coaxed her daughter into a sitting up position, stroking her hair back as she waited for the girl to wake up. As her daughter stared at her with wide, innocent eyes, she smiled, moving her hand from her hair, and sliding it down her body until she came to rest on her thigh.

It was three weeks since her father had called her into his classroom. And things were... different.

"You need to tell me how last night's meeting went at the school. You were so tired when you came home I wanted to let you sleep first, but now I want to know."

"Can't dad tell you?" She pouted, and Noshiko chuckled, swatting Kira's ass once.

"I'd rather you tell it to me directly." 

Pulling her daughter to stand up, she led the naked girl down the stairs, Kira staring at her father as he came into view. Naked, his hands cuffed to the leg of the couch above his head, a ring gag in his mouth, and his cock erect. Noshiko watched her admire his body, before she nudged her forward. Her daughter would learn to dominate her father eventually, but she had to be taught first, the same way she was being taught submission.

"I... Is that for me?" Kira muttered, stumbling over her words as she knelt next to her father, her hand stroking his cock. Ken groaned from behind the gag, eyes on his daughter.

"If you want a hard throbbing cock in your hole, yes." Her mother shrugged. "But remember why we're here, Kira - stay focused. You need to tell me about the meeting." Kira missed the last part of the sentence however, rushing to swing her legs over her father's legs, and lowering her pussy onto his dick. She threw her head back, but before she could ride, she got a sharp slap on the ass from her mother, stopping her from thrusting back again.

"The meeting." Noshiko repeated, and Kira nodded, focusing on her father's face.

"Dad.... He arranged for it to take place in the gym. After practise, everyone was gone home, I..." Kira forced herself to slow her thrusts down, knowing neither her nor her father were permitted to come yet.

"Deep breaths." Noshiko whispered, watching both from the couch, sliding a hand down her own body.

"He... put out a crash mat. I sat on it, and then.... Miss Blake came in with Mrs Martin... They were both so confused. Coach Finstock came in complaining about an after school meeting, and I just... knowing why dad called them there, I started... stumbling over words, and blushing, and..."

"You really are so cute when you get flustered." Noshiko smiled, stroking Kira's cheek with a raised foot, one that Kira tried to catch in her mouth before it was lowered again. "Not right now, baby girl. What happened next?"

"Dad told them.... About how I was failing. About... About wanting to make sure I made up for everything I missed. That... That he knew I was so bad for letting things get so bad before I came to him for help..." She leant forward, her nails digging into her father's chest, almost melting at the groan that came from him. "Then he unbuttoned my shirt and used it to tie my arms together, and... and he told Mrs Martin how much I love my tits being fondled." Noshiko moved from the couch, unbuckling the gag from her husband's mouth, kissing him filthily on the mouth straight after.

"Then she lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, and rubbed her pussy all over my tits, mom." Kira groaned, rubbing her breasts in memory of the evening before. "But her come didn't stay there for long, because Miss Blake started sucking on my nipples to get all the taste off."

"And what did Mrs Martin do then, Kira?" Ken encouraged, smiling at the blush on her cheeks.

"She... She made me ride her face. Climbed on so I could suck on her clit." Kira moved a hand down to her clit, playing with it as she rode her father's cock. "She tasted so good, mom... Not as good as you, but..."

"I see." Noshiko smirked, sure that both her little subs wouldn't be able to last much longer. "And how many times did you get her off?"

"T-twice... And Miss Blake started finger fucking me too s-so... So I might have lost count." Kira thrust down harder on her father's cock, groaning herself. "Mom, please let me come, please..."

"Have you finished your story?"

"N-no, but..."

"Then carry on." Kira cried out as a nipple was pinched between her mother's fingers, and she nodded, wiping at her sweat-caked brow.

"Then Coach Finstock grabbed me... Turned me onto all fours and told my dad it wasn't fair he wasn't getting a turn... That he had the most to lose if I couldn't play Lacrosse any more. M-mom... Oh god, he..."

Kira's pussy clenched down hard on her father's cock as she thought back.

"He told me he was going to fuck my ass, and that I wasn't going to complain about it." Kira closed her eyes completely, remembering the coolness of the spit and lube that ran down her ass crack, before the heat as her lacrosse coach buried his cock into her ass. She'd been an anal virgin, never having even considered having anything put in that hole, but now she'd had it once, she was desperate to feel it again. "H-he was in my ass, and.... and Miss Blake lay down and told me to suck on her pussy. And I..."

"She told them her pussy was feeling empty." Croaked Ken, thrusting up into his daughter. "Begged them to fill her pussy too."

"Mmhmm...." Kira bit her lip, knowing she was close to the edge by now. "Mrs Martin offered her first but... But Coach said he had a better idea. Told dad to go get a lacrosse stick."

Unable to control herself, Kira thrust faster and harder on her dad's cock, bouncing up and down with such force that her tits bounced with her. The visions of all her holes being full, of the lacrosse stick hanging pathetically out of her pussy, the clatter of it hitting the floor with every harsh thrust was too delicious a memory for Kira to stay calm. "Mom, _please_! Please let me come!"

"Yes Mistress, please let us both come!" Ken cried out, looking at his wife imploringly.

"Fine, fine... Come, my little sluts. Fill our baby girl's hole, Ken." Noshiko groaned, shoving a finger into herself as Kira screamed out her orgasm, keeping firmly on her daddy's dick as he filled her up.

As spent as Kira was, opening her eyes and seeing what her mother was doing to herself, she raised herself from her father's dick, mouth falling against Noshiko's pussy instead. Her mother smiled, stroking gentle fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Slave, clean your mess out of our daughter." Her voice spoke firmly to Ken, and he nodded, and slightly parting Kira's thighs, he slid his tongue into her hole. Kira squealed as her oversensitive hole was licked, muffling the screams in her mother's pussy, hearing her voice coming from above her.

"I appreciate your honesty with what happened last night... As I received a message from Principal Argent this morning. He told me he has a... very interesting video for me to watch. Brought it over especially." She smiled as she heard both her husband and Kira groan, picking up the remote from beside her. Though Kira couldn't see it, she could hear herself on the video. The begging, the filthy language coming from her mouth, the sounds of orgasms coming from everyone involved.

"I especially liked the finale." Noshiko carried on, winding the video on a little until the time stamp she was looking for came up.

"Are you sure you want an old man like me in your throat, Kira? Is your passing grade this semester across the board really worth that?" Gerard Argent's voice came, and Kira groaned, her father's cock buried in her ass, and Coach Finstock's filling her pussy.

"Yes... Yes please Principal Argent, please... I want your come down my throat like a little whore, please..."

"Well... I don't know if this will be enough, Miss Yukimura. You may need to come to do some extra work in my office next week..."

"Please, I have to... You need to...." Kira panted, closing her eyes as her father filled her ass with come. In heaven as Miss Blake moved in afterwards to lick at her asshole and clean her up.

Back in the present day, Noshiko held Kira's face flush with her pussy as she came, watching her daughter onscreen coming surrounded by so much pleasure. Listening as she came again in both the video and in the room.

Calmly, Noshiko turned the video off, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, knowing that now the pleasure was over, her nervousness and shyness would return, and with that there was often a tinge of regret. "You did beautifully, my daughter. Both yesterday and today." She kissed her on the forehead as Kira curled against her mother's breast, sucking it softly.

Grades or no grades, school was definitely a more pleasurable place for the Yukimuras these days.


End file.
